From Linda's Point of View
by Bubble19
Summary: LADDER 49 rnThis is a story from Linda's point of view. Remember, a bond forged by fire, is never broken. I do not own these characters. Warner bros does. (CHAPTER 2 UP)
1. Default Chapter

**From Linda's Point of View**

_**by Bubble19 **_

Hey people! I wrote this story because after I saw the movie _Ladder 49, _I wanted to show people how sad it is to feel when a loved one dies. (Trust me, I know!) Please, please make reviews! I'd like to thank my very good friend Robyn Romm for helping me get this story posted, etc. I'd also like to thank Jay Russell for directing _Ladder 49._

_Prologue-_

_Linda is watching her kids watch TV, when she looks out the window, and sees a red car drive up, with Captain Mike Kennedy and another firefighter coming out of the car._

I watched as my nightmare came to me. But it was reality. And I couldn't believe it. It was REAL.

Captain Mike Kennedy and another firefighter were heading right to my door. They were coming to tell me that my beloved husband, Jack Morrison was dead.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

I slowly opened the door, crying instantly.

**Captain Mike Kennedy: **"Linda...um....I am terribly sorry that your husband Jack Morrison, great firefighter..." he wiped his eyes, "was rescuing a man from a huge building, and...he fell four stories. I was able to talk to him on my radio. He was ok." Mike closed his eyes. "I sent some of my men up to rescue him. I looked on a map of the building, and saw that there was a control room...by him. He was able to stay in contact and somehow got into the room. But the firefighters sent me a saying that there was fire everywhere. Then Jack realized that they couldn't..." Mike didn't need to finish.

I burst into tears every possible way I could. My husband knew he was doing the right thing. I know it. But why did he have to die that way??? Knowing that he will never see his family again. But what about Katie and Nicky? With their father dead...

**Captain Mike Kennedy: **But Jack told me to tell you..." he tried to calm himself. "That he loved you from the minute he saw you till the end. And to take care of your kids.Jack Morrison was an excellent firefighter. Who knows how many lives would have been lost without Jack."

I will never in my whole life forget what Mike told me. Never. I am thinking how to tell Katie and Nicky. I don't know how they will react. Maybe I should tell them slowly. Unexpectedly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nicky looking up at me with such innocent. I couldn't bear to tell him that his father died. But I had to.

I slowly picked Nicky up in my arms and sat on the couch.

"Kkkatie ddarlling. Please ccome here hhhoneyy." I tried not to stutter. She came holding the TV remote.

**Nicky: **"Mommy were is daddy? He should have been home from work by now. He is always home before our show ends."

I slowly gained up enough strength to tell them. Katie was the first to cry. She started mumbling things. Then she started clinging on to me. Nicky was different.

**Nicky:** "But...but daddy said that he wouldn't get hurt. That the men at the firehouse would take care of him. He ppromised." Nicky grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Nicky I am so sorry! But who knows how many...people would have bbeen saved without your ffatherr. Please don't be mad at your ffather. He did the right thing. I promise." I comforted my dear children. This was so hard for them. Their dad just died. DIED.

That night I couldn't sleep. At 1:00 am, Nicky came into my bed. He asked if it was hurting me that daddy wasn't sleeping right beside my side. I said it was the most hurtful pain anyone could ever have.

We finally fell asleep between 2:00 am. I cried myself to sleep. I could still smell Jack's smell. And it was petrifying that my loved one, who taught me everything in the world, wasn't here to comfort me.


	2. The Memories and Forgivness

**The Memories and Forgiveness**

chapter 2

By Bubble19

**Author Note: **I would like to thank the person itzabits2006 for being the first person to motivate me to write another chapter and to be the first person to write a review. I appreciate it greatly.

_Prologue-_

_Linda Morrison and her kids are listening to Captain Mike Kennedy make an amazing speech about Jack Morrison. _

**Captain Mike Kennedy: **"Many people have asked me, why is it that a firefighter goes in to a burning building, while others are running out? Well Jack, your courage is the answer. I watched Jack Morrison grow into an amazing and excellent firefighter. He gave his life to others. He was the bravest of the brave..Now if we would please stand up for the life of Jack Morrison.""

All I could say was thank you. Thank you for everything Mike. Even Nicky and Katie were proud.

That afternoon Jack's coffin was rode on a fire truck around town. It was very sad, but I was so proud, so proud that...that my husband was who he was: Jack Morrison.

That night, after Nicky and Katie were put to bed, I slowly took out the picture album. I needed to remember happy memories. The first picture was of our wedding. I remember that day as if it were yesterday:

I was still working in the jewelry shop at the time. My friend and I went to the supermarket. We were in the vegetable section. I was even picking up a tomato, when I saw him. The man of my life. He was with his friend Dennis. They invited us to go to Looney's Pub for a drink that night. I asked him lots of questions. And then I remember when he told me about his necklace which I only remember one part. If it points up, then you belong to someone. That was when I knew. Knew that I belonged to him, and he to me.

After our wedding my favorite part was riding on a fire truck which said "Just Married." The wind blowing in my face, when he kissed me.

I shut the photo album. Tears were getting the pages wet. I held the album against my chest. I loved him so much. He loved us so much. Nicky and Katie loved him so much. Why did he have to die? Why? Why? Why?

I slowly opened up the album again to a different page. This time it had when Nicky was born. He was a beautiful baby. I could remember this day as clear as dust too:

I was very nervous about it. How would he react? We were all at Looney's Pub, when I didn't want to drink. And then one of the firemen asked why I didn't want too. He asked if I was pregnant. I froze. I gave a nervous smile at Jack. He looked at me. "Really?" he said. He jumped at least five feet high. He was so happy. He had double drinks. He was a father.

Nicky looked so cute, with blue eyes and a little blue vest on. I cried with joy that day. And then when Katie was born. She had a little problem getting out. She couldn't breath for a minute or so. Jack and I were extremely worried. We thought she was going to die. But she held on. Held on to life.

I slowly closed the photo album and put it back onto the shelf. I smiled through tears. I went to check on Nicky and Katie. They were both asleep. How blessed I was. I still had to move on. I still had my children. And they needed hope. I needed hope.

I looked outside the window. Wherever you are up there Jack, I will always love you. You are always deeply placed in my heart. And that is why I will never forget you. Because you were my husband, and you made me proud.


End file.
